


Day Two

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Disneyland!CC (Darren works as Aladdin despite not being tall enough, Chris works as ticket taker? or Chip? Or they both work as Chip and Dale? not picky!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two

"This one just says _Disney princesses: orgy_ ," Darren says, finger skimming the screen of his ipad as he scrolls through. 

"In your dreams," Chris says. "Too many boobs." 

Darren gives him a sad puppy look. "Fine." He perks up almost immediately. "Maleficent/Phillip. Horse, prisoner, domination, chains." 

"You - you're into that?" Chris is slightly dumbfounded. He knows how varied and kinky his own porn viewing history is, but somehow it's always difficult to equate anyone else with that kind of sexual depth. Even someone he's actually still naked in bed with after having actual sex with. 

Maybe it's the fact that for the two weeks he's known Darren he's mostly only seen him being knee-weakening adorable with very small children who look at him as though he's just stepped out of their tv screen. Though in retrospect, considering the filthy mouth he's had on him for the last hour, Chris realizes how much restraint must go into Darren keeping it clean at work. 

"I could be." Darren shrugs. "Oh, shit, this one. _Mulan, dressed as ping, fucking Shang with a strap on._ " 

"I said I'd write you gay porn. That's still not gay," Chris points out. 

He scoots over closer to Darren again, under the guise of looking at the ipad. That's definitely the only reason. It isn't so he can press himself against Darren again. No way. 

Darren shifts over to meet him, easily dropping his leg over Chris's. He glances over, maybe catching Chris's blush because he leans in and kisses Chris on the mouth. "Sorry. Totally gay. Dicks abound. Got it." 

"Good." 

"... do Mufasa and Scar count?" Darren asks. 

Chris elbows him. "That is bestiality." 

"... so that's a no?" 

"Oh my god." Chris laughs. "This is the weirdest hookup I've ever had, just so you know." 

"What, you don't scroll Disney kink tumblrs with every one night stand?" Darren acts surprised. 

There's a moment where all Chris hears is _one night stand_ and the Chris of a few years past might have just tucked that in deep and not even bothered to question it, he might have just assumed that was all he was getting and to want more was a set up for failure. 

But somewhere along the way, between getting a gym membership and getting a job that put him in front of thousands of people a day, Chris has learned that even if he gets shot down there's nothing wrong with asking - and that these days he's a lot less likely to get shot down, anyway. 

So he says, "One night stand?" in a questioning voice that makes his intent clear. "Does that mean you won't go out with me next week?" 

Darren's smile in response is instant and beaming. "Yeah, I'd love to." 

Chris snuggles into him without as much hesitation now. "Okay. So. Hey, there's one with Aladdin in it." 

"I saw that, but I wasn't sure if you'd call me narcissistic..." 

"Well, you are narcissistic, you stop to fix your hair about a hundred times a day," Chris says. 

"Hey, dude's gotta look best when he's petty thieving all over the park." Darren shrugs. Suddenly, he starts to laugh. "Oh - oh, shit, Chris-" 

"What?" Chris frowns, looking down at the screen. His eyes go wide as he reads. 

_chip is intrigued by the differences in aladdin's body and starts to play but aladdin forgets to warn chip to be careful. a bit too much rubbing causes chip to get covered in come._

"That- that- one!" Darren gasps, trying to catch his breath. "Write that one, shit, Chris, you have to." 

"Write it?" Chris hums like he's considering it. His hand starts to wander down Darren's body until his fingers nudge at Darren's cock, warm and against Darren's thigh. He nudges the soft skin with his fingertips. "Or maybe I could borrow the suit from work and we could just... act it out." 

Darren's eyes go very, very wide. "Are - seriously?" 

Chris pulls back and grab's Darren's own pillow to hit him with. "No, you pervert!" 

Darren laughs and holds his arms up as he tries to fend off Chris's attack. The ipad gets pushed to the side and they end up stretched out horizontal on the bed, Chris straddling Darren. 

"That's the only reason you came onto me tonight, isn't it?" Chris holds Darren's hands pinned over his head. "You just wanted to satisfy your chipmunk fetish, and you know Dale is married with three kids." 

Darren stops fighting and looks up at Chris with those same wide-eyed, soulful look that pretty much got Chris in his bed in the first place. "Hey, that's not true. I've wanted to get to know you better since we met." The twitch at the corner of his mouth gives him away. "That you're Chip and therefore can be an enabler of my fetishization of the urban chipmunk is just a bonus."

"Your fetishization- you're an idiot," Chris says fondly, and leans down to kiss him. "You'll have to get the outfits from somewhere else, though. I'm not getting fired from Disneyland for stealing official costumes and returning them back jizz stained."

"Hey." Darren frees one hand easily and uses to to guide Chris down in kissing distance. "I'll have you know I have very good aim."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/104170397050/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-two)


End file.
